Under the moonlight
by Annalizzie
Summary: Elphaba still doubted she was loved and that she could ever be beautiful. That's when Fiyero takes a step further in their relationship to prove her that she's his world. Fiyeraba fluff. One-shot.


**I wanted to write something romantic so here it is… Fluffly Fiyeraba, enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: maybe one day it will be mine.  
**

* * *

"Don't you dare open your eyes Fae, not yet." said Fiyero, walking with an arm around Elphaba, who had a blindfold on, guiding her to their destination.

"Where are you taking me Yero?" she asked.

"To a very special place my Fae." he replied.

"Can I open my eyes now?" she asked, impatiently.

"I love your stubbornness, you know that but keep walking just a little longer." he responded.

Elphaba sighed. What was Fiyero going to show her? Her curiosity increased within every second.

She noticed Fiyero stopped "Here we are." He said while taking off the blindfold in her eyes.

Her eyes went wide. She couldn't believe what was right in front of her "It's beautiful!" she said, amazed.  
An outdoor dining in the edge of one of the mountains. A table with a silk red towel, the finest plates, cutlery and a candlestick. The best food that didn't include meat, of course, Elphaba wouldn't eat meat. It had, instead, shellfish, fruits, bread, olives and cheese.  
A wonderful view that could only be seen in the Vinkus: the amazifying sunset with all those magnificent colors mixed in the sky. A soft purple sky with shades of yellow, blue, red and baby pink that instantly reminded her of Glinda. That girl and pink were inseparable.

"Oh Yero, you did this for me?" she asked, still incredulous.

"Of course. The best for my sweet Fae." he replied.

"You needn't this much, you know that." she declared.

"I know. But I wanted it to be really special. Please take this seat my lady." He said, offering her a seat.

"I am not a lady." she said.

"I like to treat you as one." He responded.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" she asked, between the rare but sweet giggles he loved to hear.

"I think is more the other way around." He said with a genuine smile on his face. He went to open the champagne. The cork flew out of the bottle, an incredible speed and fell off the mountain. Both of them looked down "Oops." Fiyero commented.  
They dined and chat for a while, enjoying each other's company. Elphaba couldn't believe Fiyero did this for her and much more. She didn't deserve him, she didn't. A handsome prince that gave up everything for her, that ran away with her leaving his fiancée, who happened to be Elphaba's best friend, and his job behind? A handsome prince that admitted he was head-over-heals in love with her since the lion cub, that kissed her deeply and made love to her that night in the forest? Aren't princes supposed to love princesses and witches destined to live with cats? He must be out of his mind to choose someone like her.

"Come with me, let's go for a walk." He said. She nodded in agreement and got up.

They descended the mountain and walked for a while chatting about random things.  
The sky got darker and the full moon was illuminating it, so were the constellations "The Vinkus is amazing Yero. More amazing than I could ever imagine." She commented.

"Yeah it has it's charm. But it's not as charmous as me." He teased.

"True. No one comes to your heels." She responded.

"I have another special place to show you." He said, pointing to the caves ahead of them "Inside those caves, there is something special that happens when the nights have the full moon." He grabbed her hand again and walked towards the caves.  
They entered them. They walked among the rocks for a little and it didn't seem to be anything special about them. They just seemed simple rocks.

"Where are you taking me this time?" she asked, curious.

"You just wait and see." He replied. He noticed she was struggling a bit walking among the rocks, after all, one false step and they could get hurt "I could carry you." He offered.

"I can do it myself, I'm not a baby." She protested.

"I should know by now that would be the answer." He responded.

"Yeah, I thought you knew." She said.

"Humm I don't care if you can do it or not, I'm going to carry you anyway." He lifted and carried her "Yero, put me down! I said I needn't your help!" She protested.

"Fae, I can handle you, just relax." He said.

She rolled her eyes "Whatever." She gave in.

Finally Fiyero stopped and let go of Elphaba. They found themselves in a wide area with some plants. Elphaba Thropp didn't have knowledge about some of them, she noticed. And she knew it wasn't normal for her to not know these plants "What are these?" she asked, pointing a finger to the red pointed petals of the plant.

"Those are _stradviraious_ , a very rare plant that only grows in the Vinkus and inside this cave. It's a plant that is not mencioned in books at all, that's the reason why you didn't know about them." He explained.

"I see. They're pretty." She commented.

"You are pretty. No, you're breathtaking." He stated.

"You're an idiot." She said.

"I'm your idiot then." He retorted.

"That sounded corny." She declared.

"But you love me." He stated.

"Yes I do, more than anything else." She said and kissed him deeply and he responded immediately. Later he broke the kiss "You haven't seen yet the major surprise and we can't be late."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Turn around." He replied.

There was a blue lake, the waters were pure and clean "You wanted to show me this lake?" she asked.

"More than that." He took a deep breath, pulled something from his pocket, a tiny velvet box. He knelt before her and opened it reaveling it's content: a golden ring with an emerald stone in it's middle.

She gasped.

"Elphaba Thropp, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. You are passionate, witty, wise and beautiful. Well, you are much more than that, there's just not enough words to describe how wonderful you are. Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise, but you've got me seeing through different eyes. Somehow I've fallen under your spell and somehow I'm feeling it's up that I fell. I love you so much Fae. Marry me?"

Silence ruled for moments and he felt anxious. He noticed the tears forming in those beautiful chocolate brown eyes upon hearing those words, some of them that were said in that night in the forest, words she wouldn't forget. But he wasn't sure if she was happy or mad.

"Fiyero, are you sure you want to marry me?" she asked with a hoarse voice.

"I'm sure. Why do you even ask? You still doubt I love you?" he asked.

"It's just that I never thought I would ever be loved because of what I am. I never thought someone could actually care about me… It's just so hard to believe and—'"

He cut her off "Fae, you may look different but different is good. Your skin is extraordinary and makes you look so exotic. You are so beautiful and no matter how many times I tell you that, you'll never believe. But you are to me. So, so beautiful. I love all your virtues and flaws. You are amazifying to me and that's all that matters. So, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you, I love you so much Yero my hero!" she exclaimed between tears of joy.

He put the ring on her finger and they kissed passionately until they got breathless "Fae, let's swim. You see, when the full moon passes by that hole in the rock ceiling, something magical happens in the lake."

"But I haven't brought a bikini..." She said, shyly.

He laughed "Neither did I. This isn't the first time I'll see you naked, you know." He said.

"I know but I don't like to expose myself." She explained.

"Why? There's only the two of us here. Besides, you don't have to be ashamed. You're gorgeous." He stated.

"Not as gorgeous as you are." She retorted.

They kissed again, fervently, savouring every moment. He found the buttons of her dress, undoing them and she did the same with the buttons of his shirt.  
When there were no more clothes between them, they jumped to the blue lake and swam together, exploring the coral reefs. When they got to the surface again, Fiyero exclaimed "Look up there, the full moon will pass here in a few instants!" He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms across his chest and upper back "My wildest dreamings could not foresee, lying beside you, with you wanting me." She whispered to his ear and he kissed her forehead.  
When the full moon hung over the cave, they looked to the water and noticed it started shining and so were the cristals in the rocks, brighter than ever. It looked like a scenario from a fairytale.

She marvelled "Yero this is stunning… I'm so happy to be here with you, you did and do so much for me and I just wish…"

"You wish what?" he asked.

"I wished I could be beautiful for you. I wish I could give you more, like you deserve." She responded.

"You are more than enough to me. Never forget that. Did you like the surprise?" he asked.

"I loved it. I love you Yero my hero." She kissed him.

They stopped to catch some air "I love you too Fae." He said. They laughed between gentle and long kisses and gave themselves to each other, allowing to be overwhelmed by passion and love of two people becoming one.

 **What about a review? Let me know what you think!** (:


End file.
